Worth So Much More
by SeptemberEnds911
Summary: Kurt and Burt are servants who desperately need a job. Sebastian is a rich man who takes them in for employment and who enjoys pushing Kurt's buttons. Kurt holds a secret about his former employer, who just so happens to be an old family friend to Sebastian. Burt falls into a sickness and Kurt's life is fading away.Warnings: Language, suggestive situations, and mild noncon


**Author's Note: **Somehow, in my AP American History class I randomly starting thinking about the American Girl Dolls and then about Samantha and Nellie, how Samantha was this girl with a rich grandmother and Nellie was a servant girl and they became friends. Somehow this popped into my head. Needless to say, my History notes ended up being a handwritten fanfiction

Sebastian looked down from his desk at the two people standing in front of him. one was older, haggard and clearly the father of the other man, who was only a breath taller and who looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in his life, which was most likely true. Both were ragged and bore the weight of their station.

"Now see, I can hire you," he said, directing his answer to the older man, "But I just don't need another mechanic," Sebastian shrugged and looked the young boy over, noticing the sudden stiffness in posture, "I could recommend a decent place for him to go, a pretty face like your could help you earn a pretty penny on the streets."

The man's face turned a shade of red and shifted from the respectful mask into one almost of rage, but he was calmed down when the boy, who Sebastian realized, wasn't much younger than himself, rested a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head.

"Are you sure there isn't anything?" The boy asked a tone of pleading in his voice. Sebastian bit off a comment about his voice, too high and like a girls, and sighed.

"What did you do for your former employer," he asked, because if he gets another servant now to replace the few he fired, the less work it would be to search for more.

"Anything," was the immediate response, "Housekeeping, grounds keeping, kitchen work."

"Woman's work," Sebastian smirked at the flinch he received and almost expected a biting retort, but it never came, "But I can use that here."

With that final word the contract was drawn up, read, in detail, but the boy (Sebastian was shocked that he _could_ read, not many people who worked as servants had any amount of literacy) and was promptly signed.

"You can talk to the head mechanic; he'll tell you everything you'll need to know." Then he spoke to the boy, Kurt he had signed, "Head over to the kitchens, Carol will be there and she'll put you to work. Whatever needs done, you'll do."

**Line Break/Line Break**

"I don't like him," Burt said once they left the study.

"It doesn't much matter if we like him or not. He gave us the jobs. We need them."

"I don't want you hurt again."

Kurt shifted, hesitating, "Look, he doesn't seem like the nicest person, but this is all we've got right now. I'll be careful."

"They was he talked about you-"

"Insults, only insults. If anything gets bad, I'll tell you," He lied, "We'd better hurry. Don't strain yourself too much. Your health."

Burt shrugged off the concern, "You too kiddo. Be careful."

**Line Break/Line Break**

Carol, as it turns out, was an inspiring individual. She was sweet, direct, and precise in her instructions and she fussed around and about Kurt, stating that he must eat something before he does another thing. Overall, she reminded Kurt of his mother, before she died.

Kurt found that Carol had a son, Finn, who worked at a modest shop, with a girlfriend who was an aspiring actress and singer, was doing well for herself. Her husband was dead, though she did not tell him much more than that. She also proceeded to comfort him, telling him that Master Smythe was not an all-around terrible person. Harsh at times, she said, but he rewards good work and only fires those who do not present satisfactory work.

In hushed tones, she cautioned him about Master Smythe's visitors in the night. Carol warned him that it was best to keep a blind eye.

Kurt didn't plan on intruding on his private life, he's done this before and he knows it isn't his place to involve himself in anything but his work.

He, admitingly, thought that Carol would be apprehensive of his help. Most women he had been assigned to over the years did not expect a young man to be at all helpful in any way around the home, let alone a kitchen. But Carol was delighted for the extra assistance.

**Line Break/Line Break**

The rest of the day was spent shadowing Carol, assisting at points. She showed him through the mansion, it was large and it reminded Kurt of his last employer, except for the interior, which was warm and reminded him of a home and not a fortress. She broke up the duties that he would need to perform each day, and a few once a week or so. Kurt would clean the fireplaces, and would be in charge of the cleaning in the west wing, where the parlor, library, and study were. Then he would help in the kitchens in the morning and assist with the evening meal, serving, when needed, and once a week he could accompany Carol on her shopping expeditions.

In all, he was happy for the work he was assigned, he was accustomed to doing more and he insisted to Carol that she was not overwhelming him in any means.

When the day had ended Carol showed him to the servant's quarters and to the room he and his dad would share. It held a small kitchen area, two small iron beds, a wooden table, two chairs and a small wardrobe. Kurt noticed that it was warm in the room and saw that, in the corner, was an iron heater, fueled by wood.

"Oh and there should be no worries about supplying wood. When the nights begin to pick up the chill Master Smythe provides wood every few days, more so when the snow comes in. one of the men comes in and distributes them."

"That's….kind of him," Kurt said, still trying to process it all.

"Oh, sweetie, you'll do fine here. Now just take this for you and your father, " she said, pushing a bowl of leftover dinner into his hands, insisting that he take them when he stumbled out an embarrassed decline of the food, "You're too thin, you need to eat, so until you're settled in, I can at least do my part."

**Line Break/Line Break**

Kurt stumbled into a routine in his work. He and his dad would wake up together; eat a small meal of oatmeal before heading out to work. Kurt would go down to the kitchens to clean after the morning meal, which was never much work. The fireplaces were next. Those were messy, but he was meticulous in his work and never made a smudge on the decorated carpet, and sure to wash himself off before he did anything else.

He would always clean the library last, after any extra chores needed to be completed, so that he could read, if only for an hour at the most. The library also held a piano, which he would play when he knew no one would be around the west wing. He never wanted to lose his talents so he attempted to keep up with the, even if it was simple reading and piano. Then he would go down to the kitchens for dinner, and to clean up afterwards. Dinner parties were area and far in between, which made things much easier.

The first time he runs late because he caught himself in a book after dinner, was the night he catches Sebastian and his entertainment for the night out in the halls and a smirky Sebastian who caught his eye the moment before Kurt turned on his heel down the second hall, face flushing red.

The next day when Kurt went into the study to clean the fireplace, Sebastian was there. Respectfully Kurt dipped his head to him before starting on his work, diligently completing his job as quickly as possible.

"I normally would not care enough about my servants running into my…escapades if you will," Kurt stiffened, "But I would like to know why your blushing virgin face was out in the halls late in the night. You weren't coming from the kitchens."

Kurt stood up, wringing his soot covered hands on his apron that was secured around his waist, eyes cast down like what was drilled into him and refused to blurt out the biting comment that threatened to spill out of his mouth. The smirk on Sebastian's face did nothing to help.

"I…I was in the library," Kurt said, half expecting Sebastian to step from his desk and hit him.

"Aren't you going to tell me why?"

Kurt bit his tongue, "Reading. I was reading," Kurt replied, looking up only slightly, "I…I didn't do anything but read, I wasn't-"Sebastian held up a hand to silence him.

"Look at me," Kurt did, and he expected anger, disappointment, something utterly negative, not the mutual expression of indifference and contemplation.

"As long as your work is completed and you don't make a mess, I don't care. You can leave," and dismissed Kurt with a wave of his hand, only glancing up when Kurt departed with the box of ashes, closing the door behind him.

**Line Break/Line Break**

There were other times where Kurt and Sebastian were in the same room. Usually when Kurt as cleaning the west wing. He was usually met with short insults about Kurt completing "women's' work" and crude insults that had Kurt flinching or stiffening, and at the same time biting his tongue, refusing the bait.

Kurt found refuge at the library one night after sending his father to bed, reassuring him that he would be fine for an hour or so. He headed straight for the row he knew would hold the object of his desires. The complete works of Emily Dickenson. Walking down the aisle he stopped himself short. Sebastian was leaning against the book shelf, the book Kurt was after in his ahnds as he slowly flipped the pages.

Kurt attempted to back away without being noticed but he stopped short when Sebastian's gaze snapped toward him.

"Sorry…sir, I'll just-"

"Where did you learn to read?" When Kurt didn't answer immediately he continued, "You've been a servant since you were old enough to walk, too poor for school or a tutor."

Kurt bristled at the comment, "My mother taught me."

Sebastian lifted an eyebrow, "Where is she now? Abandoned you for-"

"She's dead," Kurt answered, briskly, "If you must know. She got sick, there weren't any doctors and she died."

Sebastian smiled, "Is that really anyway to speak to me?"

Kurt blinked, surprised at himself before falling back into his position, "I'm so… I don't understand," Kurt bowed his head, "My apologies Master-"

"None of that now," Sebastian scowled and Kurt lifted his head, "You're less annoying when you're not so submissive. I can almost stand your gay face."

"Sorry sire, I don't think I'm going to be able to stand your smirky meerkat face or your hair. I have to be back to my dad." Kurt hesitated only a beat, enough to see Sebastian's face was one of amusement and not seething. His heart was threatening to burst from his chest and he froze stiffly when Sebastian called his name.

"Keep this," he said, thrusting the book into Kurt's hands, "I think you'll get more use out of it, more than anyone."

Kurt nodded stiffly, clenching the book in his hands. He'd never owned a book before.

**Line Break/Line Break**

"How do you like it here," Kurt's dad asked one night over a stew dinner.

Kurt shrugged, "It's nice, the work and pay is good, but you know that."

"Kurt," Burt said sternly, "I mean it. How are you, working in the house?"

"It's good Dad, I promise. Master Smythe, he's not terrible." Kurt smiled slyly, "And Carol is nice too."

Burt nodded and grinned back, "That she is."

**Line Break/Line Break**

Carol was bustling around all over the kitchen one morning, fluttering about, keeping her hands busy, and didn't slow down until Kurt stopped her to calmly explain to him what was going on and what he could do to help.

"Oh dear, Master Smythe is having an old family friend over to do business. He's very wealthy and will be here for about a month or so and he'll be here by the evening meal and everything must be spotless and without mistake. It's such late notice, but Master Smythe just got word of his arrival last night. "

Kurt nodded, "So, what do you need me to do to help you?"

"Just, make sure that you complete your usual chores. I'll prepare his room, but if you could set up the fireplace, make sure it's warm and comfortable, before dinner, it would be so helpful. And, I'll need you to serve dinner. Poor Sofie is sick and I sent her back to her room with warm soup and extra wood for her heater."

"I can get that done for you," Kurt promised, "Is there anything else you need me to do?"

Carol shook her head, "No sweetie, I just need to finish up my cleaning here and work on the meals. Everyone else is hustling and bustling around the house as well, so there's no need for you to do any more."

**Line Break/Line Break**

Preparing for the incoming guest went without a hitch. Now it was the hope that dinner would go the same way.

Kurt gathered up the plates on the serving platter that contained the portioned food for the evening meal. He was waiting until he saw Sara walk into the kitchen, back from serving the drinks. They would be the two who would wait on the men. She would wait for the moments their glasses would need refilled and he would stand by, to retrieve more food and then to carry their plates away once the meal was completed.

When Sara walked in to grab the bottle of wine they would be drinking this evening Kurt headed out with the platter, keeping the weight balanced in his hands so as not to drop or spill a thing.

The dining room was grand without it being pretentious. It was smaller than one would think. A long table that was a comfortable fit for eight. Three on each side and one at each end. It allowed anyone who sat down the intimacy of human contact. The walls were decorated tastefully in warm colors and lighting. A small chandelier decorated from the high ceiling.

Sebastian sat on the far side of the table, facing the entrance from the kitchen. The other man sat on the other end so that Kurt was facing his back. Swiftly Kurt served the guest, as was customary, never once looking up at his face, as was also customary when serving, and followed by Sebastian, whose face seemed like a mix of curious and courteous. When the plates were set with the food, Kurt folded the platter closer to his body as his hands held the bottom of the tray, always keeping his eyes adverted from the table's occupants.

Sara then walked it with the bottle and Kurt saw her eyes slide over the glasses, checking to see if they needed refilled. When she saw that there was no need she took her place next to Kurt, falling into a similar position.

It was when the man began to speak that Kurt broke from his stance. The voice was so familiar and he was afraid he would be right about who it was. And when he looked up to validate or terminate his theory his stomach sank. He was right. It was Mr. Anderson, his former employer.

Sara bumped his shoulder and Kurt's eyes resumed their downcast point.

Dinner went too slow that night for Kurt's comfort.

He drowned out the talk like he was taught, he didn't want to understand a word they said to each other nor did he want that voice ringing in his ears.

When Sebastian motioned Kurt to collect their plates he did so mechanically like he was in a trance, but managed not to drop a plate or forget a spoon. Everything was collected perfectly, as was expected of him.

He noticed both sets of eyes were on him, but didn't dare look up to see what each one held.

When he walked into the kitchen he dismissed Carol's concern. He had hoped that he didn't look as stricken sick as he felt, but that seemed to be a distant expectation. He finished washing the dishes and drying them quickly, not wanting to stay in the house any longer than he had to.

Kurt attempted to slip through the halls undetected, but before he could leave, Carol caught up to him, words rushing past her lips on how he was to visit Master Anderson in his room and how he was to take care of anything he would need for the remainder of his stay.

Kurt's mouth ran dry and he struggled to slips words past his throat, "What do you mean. Did-"

"Master Smythe told me that Master Anderson asked for you by name. How can he refuse a friend of the family? Especially one here to renegotiate their business deals? Oh dear," She patted his cheek, "You're as white as a sheet. There's not need to be nervous, you'll do just fine."

Kurt nodded remotely. He felt out of his body at the moment, but managed to form a complete sentence, "It's fine Carol, I'm just feeling a bit off tonight, nothing to worry about. I'll head up there right now so I'm not too late and my dad worries."

Carol nodded and promised him that she would stop by to bring his dad something to eat and to reassure him that Kurt would be fine.

"Just, the mechanics don't know who's here, do they?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Of course not," Carol replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Could…could you not tell my dad the name of Master Smythe's partner. My dad worries so much, I don't want him hurting himself."

"Kurt, sweetie, is there something I should know?"

Kurt shook his head, "Nothing important, just, do this for me, yeah? He hasn't been feeling well recently and I don't want him getting worse."

Carol nodded and patted his hand, "Of course."

**Line Break/Line Break**

Kurt stood outside of the door, gut clenching and his throat stuck. His hand was balled into a fist at his side, shaking at the thought of meeting his old master once again. There were reasons why he and his father left him. To nearly everyone he was a suitable, respectable, and generous man who was never seen lifting a hand to anyone. Kurt knew him differently. He had tried to hide it and when Burt finally found out what was happening, he took them both away from there. It was hard, and they were turned away from many jobs before they had found themselves here.

As much as it killed a small part in himself to do it, Kurt raised his fist to knock on the door, silently hoping that no one would answer the door.

When the door opened Kurt's breath stopped for a beat and the smile he never wanted to see again greeted him. It was a kind smile that crinkled the eyes just a bit and made you want to trust the person sending that smile to you. Kurt learned a while ago that you never trust that smile. It only meant that the person wanted something from you.

"Kurt, it's been so long." He stepped aside, "I didn't think I was ever going to see you again. Come in."

Kurt walked through the door, heart thudding against his chest when the door shut behind him.

"I was told that you needed me. Is the fire not warm enough," Kurt asked, moving toward the fireplace, stopping when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Turn around and look at me."

Kurt turned around, but when he looked up to him it was with ice in his eyes.

Anderson ignored him, laughing as he pulled Kurt closer to his body, leaning in to brush his lips against Kurt's ear.

"Tell me Kurt," he whispered, one hand resting on Kurt's hip, the other on his lower back, "Has Sebastian made good use of your talents?" He laughed again when he felt Kurt's body go rigged and increased his grip on his waist, "Come on Kurt, you can tell me anything," when Kurt didn't say anything the grip on his hip was gone and was then centered at his throat, pressing threateningly against his windpipe, "I would hate to tell Sebastian that I wasn't satisfied with your behavior. Wouldn't want to lose this job. Not with your father's health."

"No," Kurt said through gritted teeth, "He hasn't."

The pressure on his neck was released, but the hand stayed. Anderson groaned, "Good, good. You're just like the day you left me. I was hoping he hadn't gotten to you before I could."

"Let me go," Kurt said, trying to pull away from the grip.

Anderson let him back away, but he kept a hold on his neck.

"We have plenty of time for everything I want to do. I'll be here for the month, plenty of time," he increased the pressure so that Kurt's breathing was in shallow breaths and directed him onto his knees, "And I think this is the perfect time to start. You are here to do anything I need, and right now I need your mouth on my cock."

Kurt flinched but when the pressure on his neck was released and he could breathe again, he couldn't find the words to refuse. Resigning himself to his fate he pulled down Anderson's pants, ignoring the satisfied smirk on Anderson's face.

**Line Break/Line Break**

Kurt stumbled into the hallway, shaking and clenching his arms around his body. He suppressed the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. He wanted out of there, out of there and to somewhere he could be safe.

Nowhere was safe, he chided to himself. Even here, he thought he would be safe, and he wasn't.

He wasn't watching where he was going and he soon found himself colliding with someone. He looked up and saw that it was Sebastian.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry; I should have been watching where I was going. I didn't see you-I." The look on Sebastian's face silenced him.

"Late night reading?" He smirked, and Kurt flinched, his face falling immediately when he looked Kurt up and down. His hair was disheveled, eyes bright from unshed tears, lips red and irritated, and there were signs of bruising along the hollow of his throat.

"What?" Kurt asked, before remembering himself, "Yes, I lost myself. After I attended to Master Anderson, his fire needed tending, I went to read. I didn't mean to be out so late. So, if you'll just excuse me, I need to get some sleep before the morning catches up to me," he said briskly and he walked past Sebastian without letting him reply or dismiss him.

**Line Break/Line Break**

Kurt wasn't called into Anderson's room in the morning, Kurt figured he and Sebastian were working; he slipped into the library and went straight for the piano. He needed something to occupy his mind and his hands. He let his fingers rest against the keys and he began playing. It wasn't as smooth as he would have liked or as finely played, but he managed through the chords, and he let the music cloud his thoughts.

"I didn't know you played," Kurt stopped playing and turned on the seat to face Sebastian.

Kurt shrugged, "I don't, not really."

Sebastian walked over to the piano and hit a random key, "Better than I ever could. My mother hated trying to teach me, I was a terrible student, I never saw the point in learning how to play music when I could listen to other's play," he glanced at Kurt, "Did your mother teach you piano as well?"

Kurt nodded, "Her and our first employer's wife. She was nice and like children enough to teach me as well."

Sebastian took a seat in a chair, "Could you play me something else?"

Kurt hesitated but set about to play again, it was an old song he learned and the one he liked the most. His fingers glided against the keys with the skill that practice allowed him.

When he finished he turned to Sebastian, and didn't know what to say about the look on his face.

"Was that fine?"

Sebastian nodded, "That was good, very good. You would have made it very far with a tutor, but it seems as though you didn't need one to be good."

"Thank you?" Kurt said, tilting his head, not sure if it was a compliment or not.

Sebastian laughed and looked at the clock, "It's nearly dinner time."

Kurt stood up, "I'd better head out to help-"

"Don't."

Kurt stopped, "What?"

"Go home, with your dad. I heard that he's sick."

Kurt stiffened and got defensive, "He's still working and I can work just fine and-"

Sebastian held up a hand, "That wasn't what I meant. Take a night off, stay with your dad tonight. I know he's still working and you do good work, I'm not going to lay either of you off. Just take a night. Okay? I'll have Sara tend to Anderson tonight, and if she does well, maybe you won't have to work for him as well, so you can spend time with him."

Kurt was shocked; he didn't expect that, "I…Thank you. Honestly."

"I understand what it's like to be worried about your father's health."

**Line Break/Line Break**

"Dad," Kurt walked over to where his dad was laying on his bed, "Dad, are you feeling alright," he rested a hand on his dad's forehead, it wasn't too hot, but it was warm.

Burt sat up, "Kurt, I'm fine, just tired is all."

Kurt sighed, "Did you eat the soup Carol brought for you?"

"I did."

"Okay, well she sent more for you," he said, pushing a warm bowl in his dad's hands, "You have to eat this okay? I'm going to put some wood in the heater."

"Aren't you working tonight?" Burt asked.

Kurt shook his head, placing a log on the fire, closing the iron door, "No, Master Smythe let me have the night off to take care of you. He was very understanding."

"That's good," Burt coughed harshly, body shaking, "I'm so happy that you're safe here. I spoke with him earlier. If anything happens to me, you still have a place here."

"Dad, don't talk like that," Kurt begged, sitting on the side of the bed, "You're going to be fine."

"But what if I'm not," Kurt looked away, "Son, I just wanted to make sure that you would still have a job here. It's not much, and I can't give you anything else, I wish I could, just so you could live a better life. This isn't fair for you."

Kurt's voice broke, "Dad, you've done everything you can to make sure I was taken care of. You've done so well.

Burt shook his head and placed the bowl on the table Kurt had pushed to the side of the bed, and took Kurt's hands into his own, "I haven't. Kurt, I haven't. You were so hurt the last time and sometimes I can't see the little boy you used to be, before people found a way to tear you down. Here, I can tell you've gotten better. I see the sparkle in your eyes more now. So I just, I just wanted to make sure you could still be here, in case I can't finish the contract. "

"Dad, I love you so much," Kurt chocked out, letting his tears overcome him as he fell into his dad's arms.

"I love you too Kurt, I love you too."

**Line Break/Line Break**

"Did you really think that I would let you get away from me that easily?" Kurt attempted to pull away, but the grip on his wrists wouldn't relent and the desk pressing against his lower back prevented him from backing away, "Come on Kurt, you're a smart boy, surely you knew that it wasn't going to work out in your favor," Anderson mocked, pressing against Kurt's body.

"I have to go."

Anderson laughed, "No, you don't. You won't be expected back until the evening meal. Enough time for you to satisfy my needs," he pulled on Kurt's right wrist and forced Kurt's hand down his pants, his mouth traveling across Kurt's neck, "Come on now, we both know how talented your hands are."

Kurt felt like throwing up, the cock pressing up against his hand was already half hard, turned on by the power Anderson had over Kurt. The teeth scraping against his neck were insistent.

"Don't make me do this," Kurt begged, hating himself for it, and cried out when the hand gripping his left wrist twisted roughly.

"If you only let yourself succumb to me, you wouldn't be getting hurt. Now, come on, you don't want to be late and worry anyone," he mumbled into Kurt's neck, thrusting his cock into Kurt's hand, moaning when he felt the hand wrap around his cock and started pumping him into his orgasm.

Kurt knew how to push Anderson into release, how to twist his wrist around his cock, spread the pre-come from the tip around the head before stroking up and down once again. And he hated himself for it.

**Line Break/Line Break**

"Kurt, sweetie, are you sure everything is alright?" Carol asked that night before Kurt left to the library.

Kurt smiled and in a reassuring tone told her that he was fine, and he was just concerned for his father's health.

"Are you sure? If you're having troubles with Master Anderson, I'm sure that Master Smythe would not mind turning over your duties to Sara."

Kurt shook his head, "He already tried to see if Master Anderson would allow it, he prefers my work."

Carol nodded absently, "Okay, as long as you're sure."

"I am, now, I've got to finish up, and I have to clean the study yet."

"Alright dear, still, if you need anything-"

"I'll come to you first thing," he promised her, walking up to her for a quick hug before he left her.

The study had been occupied more than they usually were, with Sebastian and Anderson going over old deals and business transactions, working with things that Kurt knew nothing about. For the most part, it wasn't a mess, but it still required a little more of an extra effort, the area of useless papers needed disposed of and the fire needed to be kept bright and warm more often.

Kurt rested a log of wood on top of the blazing fire, leaning down to make sure that it landed in the middle of the flame.

"That ass, it surprises me that no one else has tried to go after you," Kurt jerked up, staring wide eyed at Anderson before going back to his chores, "No, honestly. Especially Sebastian normally he'd be all over someone like you, but if you hadn't noticed, he hasn't been up to his old games recently." Kurt didn't mention that he had noticed that he hadn't had another run in with one of Sebastian's nightly visitors, "But I guess with someone like you working for him, I can see why he wouldn't want to be with anyone else."

Kurt ignored him, going about his ritual of spotless cleaning, freezing up when he was crowded from behind. Stupid mistake on his part, he thought, to turn away from him.

"I really cannot believe that he hasn't had you yet," Anderson whispered huskily in Kurt's ear.

"I already told you, he's done nothing to be. Unlike you, he has morals and isn't a selfish pig who bullies people into bending to his every whim," Kurt snapped out before he had a chance to think about what the consequences would be.

Like lightning Kurt was turned around to face Anderson, who backhanded him, sending him to the ground with the shock of it.

"I thought I got rid of that attitude when you were with me. Obviously Sebastian is too soft on you. Probably enjoys a bit of verbal sparring, knowing him. But I am not one of those men who enjoy retorts from someone as lowly as a begging servant," he walked up and kicked Kurt in the stomach, "What more are you worth than to get someone off? You're nothing special," he lifted Kurt to his feet by his hair, pushing him into a bruising kiss, all tongue and teeth, meant to punish.

Anderson pulled Kurt closer, "I want you tonight, in my room. No excuses or running away. I want you," he grabbed his jaw, thumb brushing his skin in a mocking gesture of sweetness; "I'm going to make you scream and beg, maybe that will finally kill this sprit you've acquired here. "

"I… I don't want…"

"You'll do it, or I'll make sure you get kicked out of here. Honestly, you're so naive. I can say anything to Sebastian and you and your father will be out in the streets where anyone and everyone one will be there to take advantage of you and by then your poor father will be too dead to protect you."

Kurt chocked on a sob, still desperately trying to pull away, "I'll be there. I…I won't tell anyone…"

Anderson released Kurt, slapping him to the ground once again, "Clean this place up," he said, noticing the scattered papers from the scuffle, "I forgot how shitty of a servant you were."

**Line Break/Line Break**

Kurt jumped when his name was called out. He turned around to face Sebastian. He had finished up the study. It had taken longer than usual because he was trying to fight off a hoard of panic attacks that were threatening to spill over and break him.

"I sent a doctor out, he'll be here soon. I thought you might want to be there, for your dad."

Kurt nodded, "That's…very generous of you but…we can't afford a doctor."

Sebastian shook his head, "It's all being covered, I-"

"There isn't a possible way that we could pay that off," Kurt urged, "There isn't…I couldn't…I could…"

"No, no" Sebastian continued on hurriedly, "I just want to make this as easy as possible for the both of you. There will be no need to repay me. Think it of a clearing of my conscious, from my mistakes with my father."

"I just-"

"Come on," Sebastian cut in, "I'll go there with you, to make sure it all goes well."

When Kurt walked up to follow Sebastian he tried to stay the respectable distance behind him, but Sebastian held out his arm in the universal way of escorting someone. Kurt was hesitant, but took it, hoping that nobody would see Sebastian leading out a servant boy in such a manner.

Sebastian observed Kurt from the corner of his eye. He noticed that he was more skittish than what was beginning to be normal for him. The blue eyes wary as if they were waiting for a terrifying event to spring up right before them, as if everyone was a danger. His posture was odd and he walked as if he were in pain but trying to hide it. Loosely concealed bruises decorated his wrists and faded ones were on his neck.

"How are you doing?"

Kurt looked up, caught off guard from the question, "I'm doing fine."

Sebastian lifted an eyebrow, "Are you positive, you look terrible."

"I've just been up late these past few nights."

"Reading?"

Kurt hesitated.

"Is it Anderson?" Sebastian asked, receiving his answer when Kurt flinched, "If there is anything wrong, I can-"

"No," Kurt blurted out, "No, I…I'm fine…he's happy, I'm doing everything he needs, so there's no need to be concerned about that. I assure you. Everything he needs, it's being done."

Sebastian stopped them before they reached the door, "Anything you tell me, I have no reason to believe that you're lying to me. If he's hurting you, that's not right."

He watched as Kurt tried to puts his thoughts in order and almost thought that he would finally get the truth from him, but all Kurt said was, "I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. I'm just worried about my dad."

Realizing when he was met with a will as strong and bull headed as his own, Sebastian conceded, though silently vowed that he would talk to Anderson later that night.

He continued to escort Kurt until they were inside of the room Kurt and Burt lived in.

The doctor was already there and Kurt rushed to his father's side.

"Are you his son?" The man asked and Kurt nodded his response, "Well, you have been doing everything right. Keeping him warm and in bed, feeding him and keeping water to prevent dehydration. I'm afraid there isn't much I can do myself, tell me boy, have you seen this before."

Kurt nodded, clenching his father's hand, "My mother, she got sick like this before."

"Ah, so you're aware of what this means."

Kurt nodded again, tears falling freely.

"Wait, there's nothing you can do, absolutely nothing?" Sebastian demanded, voice shaking with unsuppressed anger.

The doctor nodded sorrowfully, "It's in the lungs. I can have medicine that can make things more comfortable for him, but I'm afraid the result will be the same."

Sebastian sighed and watched Kurt and Burt, heart breaking at the sight of Kurt holding his father's hand, watching him die as he watched his mother die.

"Alright, the medicine."

The doctor reached into his back and pulled out a bottle of liquid medicine and handed it to Kurt, "Give this to him in the morning and before he goes to sleep. It will help with the pain."

Kurt took the bottle, clenching it tightly, nodding slowly. He looked up to Sebastian, "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything."

"You've done more than you know."

**Line Break/Line Break**

"God, you don't know how long I've been waiting for you," Anderson groaned into Kurt's neck, his other hand unbuttoning the shirt Kurt was wearing, "How long ago I would have had you if you hadn't left me like you did," Kurt sobbed when Anderson bit into his neck, purposely marking him, digging contusions into his skin that he knew Kurt would see later.

"It was like you were made for this." Anderson drew his thumb against Kurt's lips, "These lips, perfectly shaped for a cock," he trailed his hand down to the hollow of his throat and squeezed, "This throat was meant to be marked up. So long and pale, begging to be devoured." He pushed further, groping Kurt's ass through his pants, "And let's not forget about this ass that was made to be pounded."

Kurt struggled to breathe, gasping for air as he tried to hold himself together. He felt dizzy, like the room was spinning. His thoughts fuzzy and lost, like this wasn't happening to him, but he knew it was.

A knock broke through the haze and Anderson froze, pulling away to fully straddle Kurt, hands locking Kurt's wrists above his head.

"Anderson, are you in there, I need to speak to you."

"You scream and it'll be the biggest mistake of your life," He threatened, but he saw the flash in Kurt's eyes and pushed his lips to Kurt's forcing open his mouth to make room for his tongue. He felt Kurt struggle underneath him and pressed his body weight fully on top of Kurt to successfully prevent any success of escape.

"I'm coming in there," Sebastian said, exasperated, swinging the door open, "Honestly, I know you're here and – what the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

Anderson pulled away his mouth from Kurt's, and looked up at Sebastian, "Just having a little fun for old time's sake." He cocked a grin, "If you want, you can have a go when I'm finished, little slut's practically begging for it- what the hell! "

Sebastian looked at Kurt, and saw the terror and pure disgust clearly written on his face. The split lip, old bruises that littered his torso, fresh ones on his neck, looking so very painful. He didn't think, and the next thing he knew he was dragging Anderson off of the bed and throwing him on the floor.

"I want you out."

Anderson picked himself off of the floor and straightened out his clothing, "Me? He's been begging for this since I got here. I'm only giving him what he asked for. You're not going to believe me, our families-"

"We're done here," Sebastian said with finality, "This is something I cannot and will not forgive. I want nothing to do with you."

"He's a whore," Anderson demanded, pointing to Kurt, "A servant, worth nothing more-"

Sebastian swung his fist, hitting his target exactly, "I won't repeat myself. Now leave before I have you jailed."

"This is bullshit," Anderson exclaimed, but nonetheless took his leave from the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Taking a breath Sebastian turned to Kurt and walked slowly toward him until he was at the edge of the bed.

"I…I didn't want…I didn't…I swear…he was lying…partly… I, I didn't want it, but I am a servant, just a servant, and…and a whore. I did all of these things before, when I was with him, and then here, I am a whore, but I didn't want this. I swear I didn't."

"Kurt, Kurt look at me," Sebastian demanded softly, "Fuck, Kurt, you're not a whore. He forced you to do it all. You said you didn't want it, that doesn't make you a whore. And, what is that about before?" Sebastian asked, brows furrowing.

"I, we, me and my dad, we worked for him, before we came here. My dad found out what he was doing and took us away from there. He's always hated the fact that he couldn't stop it sooner."

Sebastian swore and gathered Kurt's hands in his, "Okay, I'm going to bring you to your dad, alright? I think you need to be together. I don't want to see you working for at least three days, I'd suggest a week, but I think I know you won't do that. Send Carol to bring me news if your dad's health changes in anyway."

Kurt nodded, thankful that Sebastian wasn't pressing any further.

"And he was lying about everything," Kurt looked up at Sebastian, "You're worth more than anyone could ever try to want."

**Two months later**

"You don't have to leave," Sebastian urged, "There's still a place for you."

Kurt shrugged his words away, collecting everything he owned in his small bag, "No, there isn't. Dad made sure that I still had a job if I wanted it, I don't want it."

Sebastian took hold of Kurt's forearm, "What about with me?"

Kurt avoided his eyes and pulled away, holding out the book Sebastian had given him, "There are some things I need to do first."

Sebastian pushed the book away, "Keep it, and bring it back to me when you can."

Kurt smiled and pushed the book into his bag, he had everything he needed.

He walked up to Sebastian and pressed their lips together for a moment before pulling away.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. You're the one who told me I was worth so much, now I'm going to go out and prove it to anyone."

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I chickened out in the writing Burt's death. I was trying to catch smoke with my bare hands on that one. So I cheated and skipped a bit into the future.


End file.
